Drasine
is the main antagonist of Super Baxter: Drasine - The Legendary Super Sider and the Legendary Super Sider Arc. He appears to be the latest of the Legendary Super Siders who appear every 10 years. Appearance Drasine appears as a very tall Sider unusual for a normal Sider size due to his heritage blood in the Legendary Super Sider blood. He is a muscular man with a good bust size and abs. He has black messy hair, black eyebrows with blue eyes and his skin is white. He wears green earrings on both of his ears. He wears a black T-Shirt that the sleeves go up in the middle past his shoulders and elbow. He wears golden arm gauntlets around his forearms. He wears dark blue jeans and brown shoes. In his Legendary Super X form, Drasine's clothes match the green coloring of his form as the only changes he has is that he's taller, more muscular and now obtains Green spikey hair and eyebrows with his irises gone in his eyes. Personality Biography Early Years Legendary Super Sider Arc Drasine - The Legendary Super Sider Power Abilities |-|Techniques= *'Flight' – The ability to fly with the use of the users power. *'Sider Sense' – The ability that allows the user to sense power levels. *'Legendary Fireball' – Shoots a Fireball that is inflamed in Green flames that defies the laws of gravity. ** Legendary Omega Fireball – In Legendary Super X form, Drasine shoots a larger enhanced version of the Legendary Fireball. *'Hero of Siderville!' – Drasine becomes enraged by his memories of not being selected as the Hero of Siderville and with that rage, his strength rises and pulses flames out from his body. *'Legendary Fire Smash' – Drasine leaps out forward with his forearms behind his head and swings them slamming the ground pulsing a burst of Green Flames. *'Legendary Fire Shield' – Drasine creates an green firery orb around his body and charges out forward at the opponent. *'Legendary Fire Takedown' – Drasine creates an sphere of firery energy around his body as he rushes up, then he jumps upwards and comes back down slamming the ground as Fire Pillars pulse out on each side of him. |-|Transformations= ;Super X1 ;Legendary Super X Drasine awakens this form after finding out that his childhood rival Baxter is the one chosen as the next Hero of Siderville. As the Legendary Super X, Drasine's strength and speed extraordinarily excel that of any Super X form shown previously. Drasine's height and muscle mass also increase by a great amount after transforming; with the former reaching 15'3" (464.82 cm) in height. His Power also rises incredibly. Additonally, his pupils on his eyes disappear, and his clothing become a different shade of green on each of his clothes, and his hair becomes longer and spikes up turning green as well. Battles List of Characters killed by Drasine Trivia Gallery Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Super Baxter Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Males Category:Martial Artists Category:Villains